


A Very Ordinary Night

by unfolded73



Series: The One Where They Get Engaged [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: The immediate follow-up to A Very Ordinary Day. Emma and Killian celebrate their engagement alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to j_philly_b for the beta. Not much to say about this, other than it's the smutty conclusion to this silly little trilogy. Happy premiere week, everyone!

Emma looked down at the ring on her finger for roughly the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. Walking through the door of their house was so completely ordinary, so _normal_ , and she was unsure what she should be feeling. It had only been a little over twelve hours since she’d left that morning, but it felt like days. It felt like she’d run a marathon in the meantime. 

The future still scared her. It stretched out ahead of them, day after day after day in which something could destroy everything they had built in an instant. No one knew better than the two of them how fragile it all was, how quickly the person you loved could be ripped away, bleeding onto the cold ground. So it seemed kind of crazy to make a promise that implied long lives by each other’s sides. A promise to see each other through birthdays and illnesses, arguments and family dinners, until the time when they were both old and gray and ready to move on from this life, together. 

It’s not that the thought of marrying him had never occurred to her. Of course it had occurred to her. They lived together, and their love was true, and he talked easily of his intention to spend the rest of his life with her. So marriage seemed logical; her parents had certainly hinted about it a few times. But Killian had never specifically mentioned it, and she hadn’t been sure if the idea of legally formalizing their relationship even held any appeal for him. So while the thought had occurred to her, she usually pushed it aside. It wasn’t important. It wasn’t necessary. Maybe it wasn’t even _them_.

Yet here she stood, in the foyer of their house, with a ring on her finger that promised _so much_ and she wanted it, but she was suddenly terrified that there was no way the universe would let her have it. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Killian said as he took off his jacket and hung it up by the door. Emma could see greenish blood on it from the creatures they’d been fighting.

“What am I thinking?”

“You’ve started to think about our future, and all those fears that we’ll lose our happy ending are rushing in.” He unbuckled his sword belt and put his cutlass on the table. “You are, to use your phrase for it, ‘freaking out’.”

“I’m not freaking out, I’m just… look, I’ve watched you die _way_ more times than is reasonable. Forgive me if I’m a little bit nervous when it comes to counting on the future.” She pulled her jacket off and hung it up next to Killian’s. 

“Swan, do you love me?”

She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure she was in the mood to be taken by the hand and led to whatever point he was about to make.

“Do you want to marry me?” Killian asked without waiting for an answer to the first question.

She softened, the question again making her heart flutter. “Yes.”

“Then let’s just enjoy the promise of that future for now and not worry about the obstacles that might be in our path, hmm?” He pulled her into a hug, his hand a comforting pressure against her back.

Emma closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of solidity and safety that she could usually find in his arms. “Yeah.”

He held her, standing there by their front door, and she felt herself starting to relax. “Besides,” he said finally, “I was promised a sex date.”

“Showers first, don't you think?” Emma said as she headed for the stairs. “Also I should probably make sure Henry is accounted for.”

“He texted me, he's at Regina’s tonight,” Killian responded as he followed.

Emma frowned. “I thought he was here through the weekend.”

“Ah. Well.” Killian sounded guilty, and as soon as they entered the bedroom, Emma turned on a lamp and regarded him. “As to that, Henry and I had a prior agreement regarding the night I asked you to marry me. Of course, I assumed I’d be asking you here at the house, but—”

“Wait, let me get this straight. You and my son discussed the fact that, what? That we were going to have loud sex and he should clear out?” 

“Certainly not in those words, Swan. It was more of an … unspoken understanding.”

“Yuck.” Emma pulled off her boots and started to peel her tights down her legs. “Boundaries, Killian.”

“He is aware that you and I share a bed, you know. He lives here.”

“Besides, I’ve gotten really good at that soundproofing spell for the bedroom.”

Killian moved to help her lift her dress off over her head. “Perhaps I wanted the option of having my way with you in other rooms.”

Emma stood there in her underwear, smirking at him as she pulled her ponytail down. “Did you think the proposal was going to make me want to throw you down on the spot and start going to town?”

“Didn’t it?”

“Maybe a little.” She gave him a seductive look over her shoulder as she headed toward the bathroom, hips swaying more than was strictly necessary.

“May I join you in the shower?”

“Yeah, just give me a little bit of a head start.” 

Emma turned the taps on hot and took off her underwear, getting under the spray as steam started to rise in the tiled room. She stood under the water with her eyes closed, letting it stream down her face and over her hair. Feeling a weird mixture of exhausted and wired, she let the heat of the water soothe her aching muscles. She could have stood there for an hour, but time was limited before Killian joined her. Putting body wash on her bath sponge, Emma went to work scrubbing off the day’s grime and sweat. She’d learned in previous shared showers that Killian was enthusiastic but ineffective at helping her get clean, and romantic as the idea was, she’d much rather get the business of her shower done before he came in and distracted her. She shampooed her hair, working from her scalp down to the ends of the long strands with her fingers. As she rinsed the shampoo away, the frosted door slid partway open.

“Ready for me?”

Emma turned her back and picked up another bottle. “Sure. Still doing my hair.” She purposefully didn’t look at him as he stepped into the shower behind her, pretending to be focusing on her conditioner while she was acutely aware of his presence at her back. She imagined she could feel the heat of his body as he moved close to her, almost but not quite touching her. 

As she massaged the conditioner into her clean hair, she felt his hand, with the lightest of touches, skimming against her back. His palm slid down her spine, over the swell of her bottom, then his fingers traced along the crease where her ass met her thigh before settling on her hip. He stepped closer still, and she could feel his chest and erection pressed against her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured before his lips met her shoulder, tongue lapping at the water droplets, teeth nipping at her skin. Emma shuddered, leaning back and letting herself feel all the places where their skin met. 

Finally she turned to face him, tilting her head back under the shower spray to rinse her hair, her eyes falling closed. Killian’s hand began to travel again, over her stomach and up between her breasts. He slid his index finger back and forth over her collarbone as her eyes drifted open and met his. He was looking at her with a mixture of love and desperate hunger, and it made her knees weak to drink him in.

Their lips were on each other before she quite realized it was happening. Killian’s hand was on her neck, his thumb stretching up to caress her jawline as he plundered her mouth, then down to palm her breast. His mouth fit hers like a puzzle piece, both of them moving in a choreographed dance as they tasted each other greedily. The blunt end of his wrist pressed against her lower back, pulling her close so that he could rut against her.

“Slow down, Tiger, we’ve gotta get you clean.” Emma spun them around so that Killian was under the showerhead, the water running in rivulets down his hair and collecting in droplets in his scruffy beard and in the depressions of his collarbones. He ran his hand over his hair, enjoying the heat of the water as much as she had. 

While Killian washed his hair, Emma soaped her hands up and went to work on his chest, her fingers running through his chest hair and down to the hard planes of his stomach. She took advantage of the excuse to touch this part of him thoroughly, using the lack of friction provided by the soap to run her hands over him with abandon. His chest was one of her favorite parts of him, something she didn’t like to admit even now; his ego about his appearance didn’t need any feeding. 

“I don’t think my chest is really that dirty, Swan,” he commented finally.

“Hush.” Perhaps she was just as ineffective at getting him clean, she considered with a smile. Soaping her hands again, she dropped to her knees in the tub, ignoring the discomfort of the hard surface and running her palms over his legs. She had to cheat to one side to avoid the proud jut of his erection, which she ignored for the moment as she focused on the rest of him. His expression said he knew exactly what her game was, so she made an attempt to wipe the smirk off his face by dragging her cheek against his cock as she shifted from one side to the other, almost but not quite touching him with her lips. It worked, and she felt the shudder that rippled through him under her hands.

“You’re a tease,” he said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She massaged the tight muscles in his thigh, working her way up with her hands while she mouthed against the juncture of his abdomen and pelvis. Any remaining pretense that she was assisting him with bathing was abandoned.

Emma felt Killian’s hand thread into the wet strands of her hair, the slightest unconscious pressure of his fingers against her skull attempting to guide her mouth to where he was hard and needing her. She decided to give him a break, if for no other reason than her knees were starting to ache. With one hand on his ass and the other gripping the base of his cock, she positioned herself as comfortably as she could and briefly took the tip into her mouth, pulling off and glancing up at him through her eyelashes. “This what you want?”

He didn’t respond, his eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched. Emma opened her mouth and took him deep, knowing the answer. She concentrated on putting pressure on the underside of his cock with her tongue, on sucking each time she drew away, setting up a rhythm that she knew would unravel him quickly. His fingers flexed against her head, pulling just hard enough on her hair to make her moan and clutch his ass in response. God, he was hot like this, impossibly hard in her mouth and desperate for release, his voice breaking on every groan that fell from his lips.

Killian was visibly torn when he stopped her, stepping back so that his cock fell from her mouth. “Not so fast, love.” He pulled her to her feet, swallowing visibly as his eyes focused on her lips. “I don’t want this to end so soon.”

Emma smiled at his chivalry, but honestly, she would have been more than fine with finishing him off with her mouth, drying off, and snuggling up in bed together. Her body was humming with desire, but exhaustion was warring with her libido. Still, tonight was special; he’d asked her to marry him and arranged for them to be alone in the house, and she could certainly put off sleep a little longer for his sake.

They kissed sloppily, hungrily, Killian’s hand skimming down her body and touching her between her legs, finding her slick and ready for him. 

“Do you know what is even sexier than the sight of you on your knees with my cock in your mouth?” he asked in a gravelly voice, his words grazing her mouth as he spoke against her lips. “Feeling how wet it makes you,” he finished, his fingers stroking her relentlessly. “Gods, Emma, I need to be inside you.”

She turned her back to him, bending forward and putting her hands on the shower wall. She had to stand on her toes to make the angle work, but she knew from one rum-fueled night, one of their first in this house, that this position could be earth-shatteringly successful. Killian adjusted her hips, and then she felt his cock sliding up and down over her entrance. He entered her with a groan, his hips pressing firmly against her ass as he buried himself deep. 

He fucked her with long strokes, muttering praise for her, how much he desired her and how perfect she was and how completely he loved her. Emma braced herself as best she could, but she was struggling to keep her hips high enough, and with both hands braced on the wall, arms trembling, she couldn’t touch her clit to help herself along. This position may have worked for her once, but it wasn’t really working now. 

One of her feet slipped on the floor of the tub and his cock popped free. 

“Sorry,” she said, repositioning herself.

“This isn’t going to make you come, is it?” he asked, his hand rubbing her back.

Emma grimaced. “Probably not. I think I’m too tired for shower sex.”

He reached around and shut off the water. “Let’s go to bed, love.” Opening the shower door, he pulled one of their big fluffy towels off the rack and wrapped her in it. She took a shaky step over the lip of the tub and felt Killian catch her elbow, holding onto her to make sure she didn’t fall. His attentiveness made her heart clench. She was almost used to it now, the way he watched her so carefully all the time, looking out for what she might need, but sometimes it struck her anew how much he gave her. She hoped she could give him half as much.

They dried off together, rueful smiles on both their faces. Emma heaved a sigh, suppressing a laugh. “I guess that’s it then. You ask me to marry you and our sex life dies.”

“Very amusing, Swan.” 

“Our best fucks are behind us, Killian, might as well face it now.”

He touched her cheek, fingers casually caressing her ear. “I know you’re having a laugh, but let me take this opportunity to say that I will never tire of you, not if I live another three hundred years. I very much look forward to spending a lifetime showing you that.”

Emma leaned over and kissed him gently. “You’re making weak in the knees.”

“We should probably go to bed, then.”

He swept the covers of their bed back as Emma hung up the towels, and when she joined him, he kissed her again and again as he lowered her to the mattress. 

“If you are too tired, darling, we can just sleep,” he whispered against her lips.

His skin was hot against hers, cock still very hard, but he moved slowly and languidly like they had all the time in the world. Emma rubbed herself against him, feeling dreamy and aroused. “No, I think I’m getting my second wind.”

Killian’s mouth moved down to her breasts, sucking on bits of skin and scraping with his teeth. “My wife,” he murmured, which made her heart skip a beat.

“Not yet.”

“I know,” he said, still kissing her, his long lashes fluttering as he glanced up. “Just imagining our future.” His hand moved between her legs, her arousal climbing again as he circled and circled her clit, alternating light touches with firm pressure. 

She thought about mirroring his words, saying ‘my husband’ back to him, but she couldn’t. It felt like too much, like tempting fate to say those words out loud. “I love you,” she said instead.

Killian slid two fingers inside her, stroking gently. “When I think about how lucky I have been to even share a moment of love with you, the idea that I may get a lifetime, it…” He stopped talking as if he couldn’t go on, as if the emotions were more than he could bear. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, continuing to touch her. 

His talented hand was coaxing her closer and closer to release. She’d sort of given up on having an orgasm, but everything was so warm and slick and his words were everything she’d ever needed, being wanted and desired so much that she could barely imagine it, except it was exactly how much she wanted him. When she crested over it was gentle, a flickering pleasure that she sighed out against his mouth. 

He slid inside her so easily after that, his hips cradled between her thighs. Emma ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him over and over, feeling slow and boneless as he moved above her. He’d been close to coming more than once this night, and she smiled at the relief in his voice when he finally gave himself over to his own orgasm. 

She held him as his breathing slowed, pressing kisses to his temple as he kept his face buried in the crook of her neck. She was loathe to let go just yet, but soon had to shift as the weight of him got too uncomfortable. With a deep sigh, Killian slipped from her body and rolled over onto his back. 

“So we do it all over again tomorrow?” he asked, his eyes still closed.

“You’re going to propose to me again?”

“No, but all the rest of it.”

“Parenting Henry and fighting flying monsters and helping Belle and Regina and this whole crazy fucking town?” she asked, rolling over and snuggling up to his side. 

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, I guess we do.” She slung and arm across his chest. “Can we maybe sleep in tomorrow? Put off all the rest of it for a few more hours?”

Emma felt Killian shift and the press of his lips against the top of her head. “Your wish is my command, my love.”


End file.
